Jacob Rutsen Schuyler (1816-1887)
Jacob Rutsen Schuyler (1816-1887) Parents *John Arent Schuyler (1780-1817) *Catherine Van Rensselaer (1781-1867) Marriage He married Susannah Haigh Edwards (1830-1870) Children *Sarah Edwards Schuyler (1849-1897) *Rutsen Van Rensselaer Schuyler (1853-1914) who married first H. Augusta Mellick *Katherine Van Rensselaer Schuyler (1857-1892) who married Henry Thorndike Imbrie *Charles Haigh Schuyler (1859-1861) *Edwards Ogden Schuyler (1860-1905) who married Georgia A. de Fontaine *John Arent Schuyler (1861-1862) *Susanna Edwards Schuyler (1863-1897) who married Nicholas Murray Butler (1862-1947) *Angelica Van Rensselaer Schuyler (1870-) who married De Lagnal Haigh Obituary "Mr. Jacob Rutsen Schuyler, who was the senior member of the firm of Schuyler, Hartley & Graham, died at his home at Bergen Point, yesterday. He was stricken with paralysis several months ago and never recovered. Last week he fell, injuring his head, and the shock caused his death. The deceased, who was seventy years old, amassed a fortune during the war by furnishing military equipment. When the city of Bayonne was incorporated in 1869 he was selected as one of the Town Council and was first president of the Board of Council. He resigned two years later. The deceased was a lineal descendant of Philip Pieterus Van Schuler. who left Amsterdam, Holland, In 1653 and settled at Fort Orange. His mother was a member of the Van Rensselaer family. Mr. Schuyler married a Miss Sarah Edwards, a descendant of Jonathan Edwards. She died about ten years ago. Mr. Schuyler never married again. He leaves two sons and four daughters, all of whom except two are married. One daughter, the youngest but one, was to have been married next Tuesday. Mr. Schuyler was one of a large family, but only one sister survives him. The widow of his oldest brother is living in the old family homestead at Belleville, N.J." Burial Constable Hook Cemetery, Bayonne, New Jersey Biography ...1855; married Kate Mancini, daughter of Angelo Mancini, of New York; issue: Van Rensselaer Schuyler, born July 27, 1852; resides in New York City; married, June 26, 1899, Ethel Cornelia Paul, daughter of Cornelius Danforth Paul, of New York City. 4. Catharine Gertrude Schuyler, born January 15, 1815, died October 8, 1881; married, October 4, 1838, Henry S. Craig; no issue. 5. Jacob Rutsen Schuyler, born February 23, 1816, died February 4, 1887; head of the firm of Schuyler, Hartley & Graham, manufacturers of arms for the United States government during the civil war, with works at Bridgeport, Connecticut; resided at Bergen Point, New Jersey, now Bayonne. Married, November 18, 1847, Susanna Haigh Edwards, died January, 1870, a descendant of the Rev. Timothy Edwards. Issue: i. Sarah Edwards Schuyler, born April 6, 1849, died May 30, 1897. ii. Katharine Van Rensselaer Schuyler, born August 13, 1855, died December 10, I892; married, March 20, 1879, Henry Thornton Imbrie, of Jersey City; issue: Henry Thornton Imbrie and Schuyler Imbrie. iii. Rutsen Van Rensselaer Schuyler, born February 4, 1857; married (first) Augusta H. Mellick; (second) April 3, 1889, Mary Amelia Hall; issue, by first marriage: Rutsen Van Rensselaer Schuyler Jr. and Sarah Edwards Schuyler; by second marriage: Marguerite Van Rensselaer Schuyler and Janet Smiley Schuyler. iv. Edwards Ogden Schuyler, born May 23, I863, died January 4, 1905; married, October 12, 1887, Georgia A. de Fontaine; issue: Katharine Van Rensselaer Schuyler and Sarah Edwards Schuyler. v. Susanna Edwards Schuyler, born March 10, 1863, died January 10, 1913; married, February 8, 1887, Nicholas Murray Butler, now president of Columbia University; issue: Sarah Schuyler Butler. vi. Angelica Van Rensselaer Schuyler, born January 23, 1870; married, October 5, 1892, De Lagnal Haigh; issue: Angelica Van Rensselaer Haigh, Rebecca MacRae Haigh, Thomas Deverux Haigh; resides at Summit, New Jersey. References Category:Non-SMW people articles